


Культ пламени

by Chirsine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - real-life, Character Death, Detective, Gen, M/M, Retelling, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выследить и поймать сбежавшего из тюрьмы Саваду Цунаеши может только один человек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культ пламени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Reborn Nostra: Танец Пламени, тема "Недетские игры" на diary.ru, беты - Команда Солнца  
> Частичный ретеллинг сериала The Following, real-life!AU.

Реборна выдергивают из сна звонком.

Ночь, темно, душно, жалюзи пыльные и поломанные, экран телевизора, мерцающий повтором ночных новостей. Пометки «срочный репортаж», вспышки фотокамер, интервью и массовая истерика.

И уныло дребезжит мобильник на тумбочке: монотонные прерывистые гудки — мелодия по умолчанию.

Мелодия, которая не звучала уже восемь лет.

Сон сразу как рукой снимает. Реборн трет виски. Нагретый пластик трубки противно теплый, липнет к потной коже.

— …сбежал из тюрьмы. Мы собираем команду специалистов, и нужен консультант, — Тимотео плохо слышно из-за помех, шума и голосов на заднем фоне. — Ты поймал его восемь лет назад.

И после этого, восемь лет назад, его «ушли» в бессрочный отпуск по состоянию здоровья. Агенты с кардиостимулятором никому не нужны.

Даже чертовски удачливые и невероятно живучие.

— Ты нужен нам здесь, Реборн, потому что знаешь его лучше всех.

Савада Цунаеши. Мелкий, щуплый, издалека можно перепутать со студентом младших курсов. Вел западную литературу в университете, написал свою книгу. Студенты его обожали: за внутренний огонь, к которому всех тянуло, как бабочек на свечу.

Тянуло с тем же результатом.

Потому что Савада, двинутый на готическом романтизме, с особой жестокостью — ритуальные штучки, вырезанные глаза, сцены из романов на месте преступления — убивал молодых девушек.

Полтора десятка жертв, прежде чем Реборн его наконец-то взял.

— Наш специалист устанавливает защищенный канал, передаст тебе все, что есть.

Зажав мобильник между плечом и ухом, Реборн вытаскивает потрепанную сумку из-под кровати.

Своя бутылка минералки — три к четырем абсента, и плевал он на предупреждения кардиолога, — и старые записи, оставшиеся после составления отчетов. Пистолет с полным магазином патронов.

— Рейс через сорок минут. Такси уже должно ждать снаружи. С бумагами все утрясают прямо сейчас.

Тимотео отодвигает трубку, и его голос ненадолго становится тише. Он отдает приказы оперативной группе и аналитикам, подгоняет и переругивается.

— Самолет сядет в Нарите, в аэропорту тебя встретит наш агент и доставит в Намимори. Встретишься с руководителем группы, тебя введут в курс дела.

А потом Тимотео отключается, и Реборн ненадолго прикрывает глаза. Разница в восемь часов, у него раннее утро, в Намимори — поздний вечер. Из Италии в Японию лететь больше двенадцати часов, потом добираться до штаба, развернутого в Намимори.

Савада успеет удрать на другой конец страны.

Они теряют чертову прорву времени и знают об этом.

Реборн раздраженно морщится и продолжает собираться.

Мобильник в кармане вибрирует, принимая сообщения с вложениями — записи с камер, фотографии из тюрьмы и последние выкладки аналитиков. С улицы сигналит — Реборн раздвигает жалюзи, выглядывая, — машина с «шашечками» такси.

У японских СМИ наверняка день больших сенсаций, первых полос и фото на весь разворот. У японских служб охраны порядка — день аврала и паники.

Восемь лет назад дело Савады поставило на уши всю Японию: небольшая островная густонаселенная страна — и не могут поймать серийного убийцу девушек. Паника была такая, что в атмосфере строжайшей секретности вызвали специалиста со стороны.

Реборн садится в такси и пролистывает присланные сообщения. Фотографии тюремной камеры, отчеты патологоанатомов, заметки оперативной группы и нарезка из записей камер наблюдения.

Заляпанный кровью пульт охраны, трупы и проникающие пулевые ранения. Пятеро охранников, на записях камер ни черта не видно — они ходят в кепках с низко надвинутыми козырьками.

Ни черта не видно и ни черта не понять.

Реборн связывается с дежурным по штабу в Намимори.

— Гокудера Хаято, слушаю вас, — пыхтение в трубке заглушает щелканье клавиш и короткие переговоры.

— Сасагава Кеко. Возьмите ее под охрану.

— Сделано, Реборн-сан, то есть, да, сэр, она сейчас с братом и группой наших агентов.

Реборн ее хорошо помнит. Милая домашняя девочка из благополучной семьи. Очень невезучая девочка: Савада на нее запал со школы, а она его не замечала.

— Выяснили, кто помог ему сбежать?

— Сверяем записи камер и списки дежурных охранников. По отпечаткам — ничего.

Сасагава, объект патологической страсти Савады, по старым фотографиям походила на его мать. И все его жертвы походили на нее — кто больше, кто меньше, но сходство было.

С матерью Савады других девушек увязали сразу, как только узнали про Кеко.  
Но узнали слишком поздно — Савада выбирал очень придирчиво и действовал очень осторожно.

— Сейчас прочесываем территорию на случай, если остались какие-то следы или он не успел далеко уйти.

Реборн знает, что успел: Савада не дурак, он все продумал. Они ничего не найдут.

— Готовы списки посещавших Саваду в тюрьме? Он сам просил о встречах? О чем-нибудь?

Реборн пролистывает старые заметки и перекладывает трубку к другому уху.

В одиночку Савада такое провернуть не мог. Он и не был один. Вопрос в том, скольких увлек за собой своими играми.

— Уже запрашиваем, — Гокудера шелестит бумагами. — Простите, тут полная неразбериха. Много народу, собирают бывших студентов Савады: всех с потока, кто ходил на его курсы. Послушайте, сэр, понимаю, что это немного неподходящий момент, но я читал ваши отчеты по тому делу восьмилетней давности. И дипломную работу по ним защищал. Реборн-сан, сэр, знаете…

— Савада о чем-нибудь просил? — раздраженно прерывает его Реборн.

Не хватало еще сопливых признаний. Они и так теряют время.

— Сейчас, да… библиотека! — Гокудера лихорадочно щелкает клавишами. — Доступ в городскую библиотеку. Савада отказался от адвоката и представлял себя сам. Перед третьим судом он много времени проводил в юридической секции. Его туда отвозили два раза в неделю.

— Книги, электронные файлы, интернет?

— Только локальная сеть, все книги были на сервере библиотеки, рядом постоянно находился охранник. Выход в интернет был запрещен.

— И Саваду это, конечно же, остановило, — Реборн кривится.

Они действительно в панике — такой, что мозги поотшибало, и сами не могут сообразить, откуда начинать копать.

— Черт, да у него же наверняка был свой хакер! — упавшим голосом произносит Гокудера. — Саваде могли создать отдельный сервер.

— Пробейте охранников и сверьте списки. И подключитесь к библиотечной сети — должны были остаться следы.

— Минутку, сейчас я… Твою мать!... — Гокудера бросает трубку на стол, и Реборн опять слышит переговоры. Потом сочный чавкающий звук, короткий взвизг, тишина — и волна криков.

А потом связь обрывается.

Реборн прислоняется к жесткой спинке заднего сиденья и закидывает руки за голову. Светлеет, отключают городское освещение. На дорогах еще свободно, раннее утро, никто никуда не торопится.

И практически на другом конце света из тюрьмы сбежал Савада Цунаеши.

Робко улыбающийся, низкий, худющий, с встрепанной копной волос на голове. Разрез глаз для японца слишком широкий, как бы матушка где не гульнула по молодости.

Романтичные девицы с младших курсов на него хорошо велись. На его манеру преподавания и образ увлеченного мечтателя.

На его огонь.

Единственное, что в нем есть хорошего — пламя, способность заражать людей идеей и вести за собой — и что он умело использует.

Реборн видел это своими глазами: он был на лекциях. Савада загорался и зажигал других, полыхал и приковывал к себе все внимание — когда цитировал куски из рассказов, когда объяснял, проводил опросы.

Его слушали, затаив дыхание.

Реборн хорошо помнит.

Сасагаву Кеко и четырнадцать зверски убитых им молодых девушек — тоже. Кто-то — больше, кто-то меньше, но все походили на Кеко.

На Нану.

Детскую травму Савады и неудачную подростковую влюбленность тоже перетрясли везде, где смогли. Биографию собирали по крупицам, и, когда СМИ дорвались до деталей — над Савадой шел первый суд, бешеный резонанс, мировая известность, — обмусолили все, до чего дотянулись.

Сасагаве Кеко очень не повезло с другом детства.

В аэропорту Реборна по спецразрешению ведут служебными помещениями к посадочной площадке. Визу, разрешение на ношение оружия — все выдают на ходу.

У Тимотео очень хорошие связи.

И личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы Саваду побыстрее взяли. Нагулять ребенка на стороне могла не только Нана.

Гокудера перезванивает, когда Реборн садится в автобус на летном поле. Голос у него дрожит.

— Молодая девушка заколола себя перед всеми, — тараторит он. — Одна из бывших студенток Савады. У нее все тело исписано цитатами из «Ворона». Снимки я уже пересылаю. Тут такое творится… Сэр, во время перелета мы будем стараться держать вас в курсе. Со спутниковым каналом связи проблем быть не должно, но, если что, проведем в салон через диспетчеров и кабину пилотов.

— Что с охранниками? Кто посещал Саваду?

— Все еще готовим списки, — вздыхает Гокудера. — Из-за этой девушки все чуть с ума не посходили.

— Как она себя убила?

— Просто поднялась — тут их целая группа сидела, заполняли анкеты — и пошла вперед. Потом разделась и, ну, проткнула отверткой глаз… Ей на мобильный пришло сообщение с приказом, что-то вроде «делай сейчас». Телефон одноразовый, мы запрашиваем распечатку у оператора, но это вряд ли что-то да…

— Ей приказал Савада, — отрезет Реборн, поднимаясь по трапу. — В его понимании это проявление силы: убедить слабого сделать то, на что он сам не решился бы. Часть его учения и того, чем он объединяет всех в "семью". Проверьте отпечатки и сверьте почерки на теле девушки: она не могла расписывать сама себя.

Гокудера мешкает, а потом его голос отдаляется:

— Я переключаю на громкую связь — будет лучше, если вас услышат все.

— Это стиль Савады, — повторяет Реборн громче. На него косятся другие пассажиры. - Все отсылки, цитаты, специфика самоубийства.

Продолжается посадка, его сопровождающие переговариваются со стюардами, люди проходят мимо, торопясь занять места.

— Савада читал курс западной литературы, налегая на эпоху романтизма: Эдгар По, Торо, Эмерсон, Ремарк. Эстетика смерти. На месте каждого убийства он устраивал целое представление: выколотые глаза, особое положение тел, узоры порезами. Символика, отсылки, целая идеология — на это он всех и цеплял.

— Савада следует символике из романов По, — поддакивает Гокудера. На заднем плане слышны короткие переговоры. — Например, выколотые глаза у него считались лишением души, то есть, глаза — как зеркало в душу человека, ну и то, что он их вырезал… Савада все представляет как искусство и этим оправдывает свою желание убивать.

— Не желание — патологическую тягу, — поправляет его Реборн. — Он представляет себя кем-то вроде продолжателя дела По. Безумный гений, необходимость чувствовать это безумие, яркое пламя во тьме и вся эта чушь. Такая большая игра в подражание — как у детей.

Только цели и средства у этой игры совсем недетские. И результаты на возню в песочнице походят мало.

— Задолго до ареста Савада начал писать книгу, — продолжает Гокудера. — Он даже опубликовался, но продажи провалились — и у критиков тоже.

Реборн помнит, как они перешучивались о количестве проданных экземпляров, пока Савада консультировал их в ходе расследования. Тогда его никто и не думал подозревать, а за это время в списке жертв прибавилось еще шесть девушек.

Убитых с меньшей аккуратностью и большей злостью — Савада проигрывать никогда не умел, и провал его взбесил.

После этого назвать Саваду двинутым садистом было бы слишком просто.

— Есть вероятность, что вокруг него образовалось какое-то подобие культа, пока Савада оставался в тюрьме, — голос Гокудеры ненадолго пропадает, а потом возвращается. — Порядка сорока посещений за последние полгода, семеро человек появлялись больше одного раза. Сейчас сверяем все журналы.

— Савада всех цепляет на одно и то же, — устало повторяет Реборн. — Им нужен ведущий, кто-то, дающий возможность ощутить причастность к общему делу. Проверяйте по психологическим профилям, кто подходит больше.

— В списке охранников часто повторяется одно и то же имя: Бовино Ламбо, эмигрант, в Японию перебрался пятнадцать лет назад. Последние четыре года работал охранником в ночную смену у камер пожизненно заключенных. Личное дело пересылаю вложением.

— Где он был во время побега?

— По документам — взял отгул по болезни.

На телефон приходит карточка с личным делом и фотография: худой и нескладный молодой мужчина с телячьими глазами. Савада таких очень любит, паршивых овец удобнее всего отбивать от стада.

Такие ему поддаются лучше всего, но в душу Савада лезет ко всем.

К Реборну тоже лез.

По салону передают сообщение о готовности к полету.

— Начинайте поиски с него, — коротко произносит Реборн и сбрасывает звонок.

А потом скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку кресла. Подголовник жесткий, упирается в затылок.

Савада действительно с ними работал: ближе к середине расследования, когда убийства удалось связать друг с другом по общему стилю, и Реборн выбил внимание к своей теории о подражании По.

Им понадобился специалист по литературе готического романтизма, и Саваду советовали все.

К концу полета симпатичная, но слишком бледная — уже успела наслушаться о Саваде? — стюардесса отводит его к перегородке между салонами и передает трубку с панели внутреннего телефона.

— …только что получили сообщение о нападении! — Гокудера орет в полный голос, слышно плохо, помехи, шум вертолета, голос постоянно пропадает. — Миура Хару, бывшая одногруппница Савады, они жили рядом с детства. Час назад сообщили о проникновении в ее дом и попытке убийства. Мы получили записи с дорожных камер — Бовино где-то в Намимори, так что это мог быть он. Сейчас прочесываем территорию.

Слишком просто. Савада мог стравить им Бовино нарочно, а это значит, что от тупой коровы они ничего не узнают.

— Отработайте еще раз списки его бывших одноклассников. Проверьте, с кем Савада учился в университете, где проходил практику, — монотонно перечисляет Реборн. — Кто за последние восемь лет с ним как-то контактировал.

— Никто так и не засветился. Ну, кроме Сасагавы Кеко и Миуры Хару сейчас. Сасагава Рехей остается с сестрой, но он вне подозрений. Есть еще некто Ямамото Такеши. Когда вы брали Саваду восемь лет назад, он доучивался в полицейской академии. Об их контактах во время учебы нам ничего не известно.

— Тогда продолжайте искать.

Когда Реборн возвращается к своему креслу, на него косятся все чаще.

За восемь лет ничего не изменилось, если люди Савады и продолжали вести его игру — эта их сплоченность, их вера, культ — то тайно, не попадаясь на глаза.

Как раньше нигде не светился сам Савада.

Его бы могли так и не поймать, не начни Реборн слежку: постоянно, повсюду, ожидая малейшей ошибки. А потом перехватил его сразу после убийства — практически над трупами, пока Савада выжигал им глаза, — и получил пулю в грудину.

Он тогда до скорой дотянул только на одной своей живучести. Будто хранило что-то, тянуло из последних сил. Какой-то внутренний жар.

Гокудера встречает Реборна в аэропорту сразу после окончания возни с документами. Встрепанный, нервный, с именной табличкой в руках и изжеванной незажженной сигаретой в зубах. С татуировкой на руке — черное солнце в грозовых облаках.

— Все подтвердилось, на нее напал этот больной придурок, Бовино Ламбо, — сходу начинает он. — Пытался скопировать стиль убийств Савады — эти выжженные глаза, роспись тела… Соседи помешали.

— Миура Хару жива?

— Да, легко ранена, скорую уже вызвали, оставили охрану. И мы взяли Бовино: ему прострелили плечо, но медики сказали, скоро можно будет допрашивать. Он должен знать хоть что-то.

— Что еще?

— Сасагаву Кеко перепрятали, теперь Савада ее не найдет. Никто не знает, где она: максимум пара человек из всего управления. Те, кто контактирует с программой защиты свидетелей.

Реборн растирает немеющие кончики пальцев и глубоко дышит — кардиостимулятор работает нормально, но после перелета и новостей о Саваде накатывает раздражающая слабость, — и лезет в сумку.

— У вас там простая минералка? — Гокудера кивает на бутылку.

— Да, — сухо отвечает Реборн и делает несколько глотков.

Все внутри как огнем обдает, становится легче. Перестает колоть в висках, и отступает тупая ноющая боль.

— Жвачку хотите? — неловко спрашивает Гокудера.

— Давай.

Они выходят на парковку.

— Мы сейчас к Бовино домой, а потом — в больницу, — говорит Гокудера, снимая машину с сигнализации. — К дому направили группу экспертов, но вам надо это увидеть самому. Знаете, сэр, я все-таки скажу: это честь — работать с вами. Серьезно. Меня приняли недавно, поэтому в команде еще смотрят косо, и…

— Заводись и поехали, — снова прерывает его Реборн.

— Да, вы — некомандный игрок, я в курсе, — тяжело вздыхает Гокудера.

На дорогу уходит больше часа. Дом Бовино в пригороде, снаружи ничем не отличается от соседних. Выровненный и подстриженный газон, каменный забор по пояс. И по всей улице — машины, люди, грузовики спецназа.

Встречать их выходит группа агентов.

— Бьянки, руковожу командой, — высокая молодая женщина, отдалено напоминающая Гокудеру — Реборн машинально отмечает сходство, — на западный манер подает руку для рукопожатия. — Вас направили сюда, как консультанта по делу Савады. Нам уже очень пригодилась помощь…

Потрепаться она тоже любит, как и ее вероятный родственник. Реборн коротко косится на Гокудеру и проходит в дом. Первый этаж кажется заброшенным: тонкий слой пыли, нетронутая мебель, в раковине на кухне давно засохшие остатки обедов быстрого приготовления.

— Нам нужно выше, — говорит Бьянки, указывая на лестницу. — Самое интересное — там.

То, что Реборн должен был увидеть, начинается с площадки второго этажа: стены ободраны до грунтовки и сплошь покрыты надписями и изображениями — углем, черной масляной краской.

Цитаты из книг Эдгара По накладываются на рисунки: женщины без голов, искаженные в крике лица, жутковатые монстры. Схематичные изображения домов: Реборн находит даже простенькую карту дома Миуры Хару.

На навесных полках — копии единственной книги Савады, переиздания собраний сочинений По и резиновые маски уродцев.

Повсюду расклеены газетные вырезки.

— Я возглавляю подразделение, специализирующееся на редких разновидностях религий, — Бьянки оглядывается по сторонам, дожидаясь, пока Реборн подойдет, — так что опыт есть. И по моему опыту, это — самый настоящий культ.

Она указывает на изображения Савады: его портреты проступают через надписи и рисунки, если как следует приглядеться.

Лицо Савады в обрамлении всполохов.

— Получается что-то вроде религии, которую он использовал для общения с людьми: пламя жизни, возможность раскрыть себя через чужую смерть. И сам Савада — как проводник в подлинный мир, путеводный огонь, — Бьянки подходит от одной стены к другой. — Часть рисунков старые, им не меньше восьми лет, часть новые и сделаны чужой рукой. Маски и книги тоже появились недавно. Значит, это место все еще используют как убежище.

— Обрабатывать Бовино Савада мог еще до ареста, — нехотя признает Реборн. — И с началом слежки просто обрубить все контакты. А другие последователи появились позже: на свободе оставались его люди, и они распространяли идеи дальше. Все, что нужно — найти подходящую жертву. В Намимори таких много.

— Да, у них это со школы. Многие выпускались… подавленными, — кивает Гокудера. — Дисциплинарный комитет временами перебарщивал. И вообще сейчас полно народу с мозгами, начисто промытыми интернетом и телевиденьем. Они сами могут даже не понимать всего ужаса, который творят: зачем думать, когда у них есть добренький Савада, который всегда похвалит, утешит и выслушает? И достаточно просто делать, что он говорит.

Они с Бьянки коротко переглядываются.

— Возьмите Бовино: неудачник со слабым характером, перебрался в чужую страну, никому не нужен, жизнь не удалась. Естественно, Савада его легко перехватил. Он учит своих последователей жить через убийства других. Учит диктовать свои условия, ведет их… Типичный культ с лидером, — Бьянки пожимает плечами и еще раз оглядывается. — Мы возьмем пробы и сличим почерки. Тут задействовано минимум семь разных человек.

— Бьянки — моя сестра по матери, — тихо говорит Гокудера, когда они с Реборном спускаются на первый этаж. — Она меня забрала из дома, и мы переехали из-за того же: родители были частью общины культистов. Я знаю, о чем говорю, Реборн-сан, сэр, мозги запудрить очень просто. В сектах психику ломают даже сильным людям.

И Савада это умеет: скрывать все о себе и вытаскивать — из других. Про Сасагаву Кеко до последнего никто не знал, потому что он держал рот на замке. Даже когда Реборн начала просто перебирать всех подряд, и вскрылась очень подозрительная смерть Савады Наны.

А Савада Цунаеши все равно вел себя так, что его никто не заподозрил. И жил так, чтобы на него нельзя было подумать.

Он умел притушить свой огонь, когда это было необходимо.

Реборн был у Савады дома несколько раз: тихий, хорошие отношения с соседями, скромно обставленные комнатушки, везде книги, ничего лишнего — квартира небогатого молодого преподавателя. Скромно, аккуратно, может быть, даже с каким-то их, японским, вкусом.

— Извините, вы такой гость, а мне даже нечем… — Савада тогда всплеснул руками, кинулся к шкафам и, покопавшись, достал бутыль саке. — Вот, пожалуйста, для приличия. Нужно же как-то проявить гостеприимность. Извините еще раз…

Он виновато улыбался, метался по квартире и постоянно сдувал лезущие в глаза волосы.

Реборна его суета дико раздражала, но Савада был ему позарез нужен, как специалист в своей области.

— Пожалуйста, садитесь, — Савада расставил закуски. — Помогу всем, чем смогу.

Больше мельтешения перед глазами Реборна раздражала только обстановка, дурацкие церемониалы, низкие столы с подушечками на полу и палочки, которыми глаза выколоть еще проще, чем вилкой.

Реборна раздражает все это до сих пор: Савада здорово попортил остаточные впечатления о своей стране.

В гостиной на первом этаже разворачивают мини-лабораторию, и Гокудера помогает подключиться к серверам в штабе.

— У нас есть совпадение по почерку Бовино и самого Савады, — через некоторое время объявляет Бьянки.

Оживает телефон в кармане пиджака, и Реборн достает его, чтобы проверить вызов.

— Номер не определен, — он некоторое время смотрит на экран. За спиной мечутся агенты из оперативной группы, настраивая оборудование. — Подключайте прослушку.

— Уже. Перехват из штаба, — одними губами произносит Бьянки и делает жест, будто прикладывает мобильный к уху, — говорите.

— Слушаю.

— Здравствуйте, Реборн-сан, очень рад вас слышать. Столько лет прошло.

Савада Цунаеши. Он действительно рад: голос высокий, звонкий, эмоциональный — и Реборн чувствует дрожь от смеси накативших возбуждения и предвкушения. Савада решил выпендриться и позвонить — настолько уверен, что его не найдут.

Однажды его уже поймали его на этом, но полученного урока оказалось мало.

Реборн кривит губы в ухмылке.

— Нет, отследить звонок не удастся, не тратьте время, — бодро продолжает Савада. — Пожалуйста, не тратьте наше общее время — мне тут кое-кто помогает. Очень хороший специалист.

Реборн поднимает глаза на Бьянки — она слушает разговор через наушник. Гокудера бросается к лэптопу.

— Уже ищем по спискам посещений и знакомых, — шепотом говорит он.

— Вы молодец, Реборн-сан, только прибыли, а уже успели организовать всех. Без вас с ними было совсем неинтересно. Большой игре большой противник — или как-то так.

— Мы взяли твоего придурка Бовино. Он скоро расколется.

— А, Ламбо. Ничего страшного, — Савада негромко смеется. — Он свое дело уже сделал и больше не нужен. Но не думайте, что с остальными будет так же просто. У меня тут много новых друзей, такая большая семья. И они все ждут возможности с вами познакомиться.

— Продолжайте говорить, — знаками показывает Бьянки.

— Что за новые друзья, Савада? Какого черта вы творите?

— Ну, для начала, мы вытянули вас сюда, Реборн-сан, а это важно. Потому что за эти восемь лет я очень соскучился. Помнится, мы замечательно проводили время вместе.

Он снова смеется, и Реборн до хруста в корпусе стискивает телефон.

— Прошло много времени, но вам пора вернуться в форму. Только тогда все пройдет как надо. У нас тут большие ставки, — Савада издает нервный смешок и кладет трубку.

— Успели что-нибудь выяснить? — резко спрашивает Реборн.

— Звонок отследить не удалось даже до ближайшей передающей вышки — сигнал постоянно перебрасывает на разные точки передачи. Чуть на вирус не напоролись, — жалуется Гокудера, а потом разворачивает экран лэптопа:

— Зато нашли вероятного хакера. Ирие Шоичи, пропал некоторое время назад.

— Почему никто не заявил об исчезновении?

— На работе уволили за прогулы — он считался ненадежным, друзей не было, жил отдельно от семьи и контактов с ними не поддерживал. Где находится сейчас — неизвестно. Под типаж людей Савады подпадает хорошо: с детства был нервный, неуравновешенный, очень внушаемый. И, похоже, все, что есть в сети у Савады, поднимал он — онлайн-чаты, сайты, форумы… Десятки ресурсов. Теперь понятно, где он набирал людей. Мы пока вычисляем узлы, уже назначили группу, которая будет заниматься анализом, но это займет время.

— Конкретные имена есть?

Гокудера, пожевав губами, качает головой.

— То есть, у вас опять ничего нет, — подытоживает Реборн и кривится.

— У нас остается еще Бовино Ламбо, — возражает Гокудера. — Больница близко, минут десять езды.

Бовино держат в особой палате, пристегнутым наручниками к койке. С виду он слегка вяловат — обкололи лекарствами, — на плече марлевая перетяжка в месте ранения. У дверей в палату дежурит охрана.

— Я пока свяжусь со штабом, — предупреждает Гокудера, оставаясь за порогом, в коридоре.

Бовино при виде Реборна и Бьянки подбирается.

— Я ничего не скажу, — сразу предупреждает он. — Даже не рассчитывайте.

Реборн забирает со столика у дверей набор хирургических перчаток. Бовино внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он натягивает их на руки.

— Можете пытать, но я все равно ничего не скажу.

— Не хочешь рассказать, где прячется Савада? — спрашивает Реборн. — И, может быть, тебе в итоге скостят срок заключения.

— Я же не идиот, — лыбится Бовино. — Вы ничего не сделаете. Я офицер тюремной охраны, в камере и недели не протяну. Но знаете, в чем секрет? Это все того стоило, Савада Цунаеши того стоил. И он меня вытащит!

— По-моему, ты чего-то не понял, — медленно произносит Реборн. — Ты облажался. Савада хотел, чтобы ты убил Миуру Хару, а вместо этого ты лежишь здесь и треплешься с нами.

С лица Бовино медленно сходит улыбка.

— Думаешь, Савада все еще доволен тобой?

— Эй, погоди, я знаю, что ты сейчас делаешь, — Бовино беспокойно возится. — Я не буду слушать.

— Ты уже облажался. Подвел его.

— Не слышу. Не слышу! Ла-ла-ла-ла!

— Хватит! — рявкает Реборн. Он с размаху бьет кулаком по месту пулевого ранения под бинтами, и Бовино вопит во всю глотку.

— Реборн! — Бьянки вклинивается между ними.

Бовино глубоко дышит, по его лицу струится пот.

— Еще раз спрашиваю: где Савада?

— Да не знаю я! Честно! — неразборчиво лепечет Бовино, мотая головой. — Мы специально разделяли тайну — чтобы никто ничего не знал полностью, если нас поймают.

— Кто — мы?

Резко побледневший Бовино замолкает.

— Вы же просто не понимаете, — хрипло произносит он. — Рядом с Цунаеши мы можем стать лучше. Он дает нам шанс.

— Кому — нам?

— Он учит нас, как правильно жить! Чтобы вокруг все было ярко, красочно и по-настоящему! И вы тоже, вы же чувствовали это, да? Нужность. Причастность!

Бовино безумно хохочет, и Реборна это злит: больше, чем все их неведенье, отсутствие информации и наглость Савады.

Но еще больше бесит понимание того, что этот придурок в чем-то прав, и они могли бы поймать Саваду раньше.

Если бы Савада со всем его огнем и увлеченностью не лез к Реборну, пока они работали вместе.

Если бы Реборн не повелся на его игру.

Если бы они не переспали, и назойливые звоночки в своей голове Реборн не относил к проблемам нарушения этики ведения расследований.

А теперь эта тупая корова корчится на своей койке и еще на что-то там намекает.

Бьянки успевает перехватить его, когда Реборн снова стискивает забинтованное плечо Бовино.

— Не стоит этого делать, — жестко произносит она. — Мы не имеем права на пытки, вы и так перешли черту.

Реборн стряхивает ее руку и нависает над койкой, перед самым лицом Бовино.

— Значит, думаешь, вы для Савады имеете какое-то значение? Вошел в его круг приближенных, семью или что это у вас там еще? — тихо говорит он. — Ошибаешься. Ты — отработанный материал, который Саваде больше не нужен. Он тебя сдал, а ты продолжаешь его защищать… Молодец.

— Все не так! — Бовино выпучивает глаза. Его лицо наливается кровью.

— Савада звонил мне на мобильный. У нас тут остался его телефон, хочешь, свяжемся с ним и сами спросим?

Бовино молча ловит воздух ртом. Он уже собирается ответить, когда в палату, широко распахнув дверь, влетает запыхавшийся Гокудера.

— Миура Хару пропала, — выдает он на одном дыхании.

— Какого черта ее увели из-под носа отряда агентов? Дом должны были охранять два десятка человек! — взрывается Реборн. — Чем они занимались?

Гокудера под его взглядом теряется.

— Ее забрали. Некто в полицейской униформе, показал значок и распечатку приказа с печатями, сказал, что ее требуется срочно перевезти.

— Почему никто не отзвонился в штаб?

— Все происходило в спешке, ее собирались перевезти, как Сасагаву Кеко, — Гокудера отводит глаза. — Когда догадались запросить подтверждение, было уже поздно. Сейчас смотрят дорожные камеры, но пока ничего нет. С приказом вообще ни черта не ясно, пришлось проверить систему на атаку извне — мог ли кто-то подключиться и провести все через базу в обход нас.

Бовино переводит взгляд с Гокудеры на Реборна. Его мелко трясет, слезятся глаза.

И не похоже, чтобы кто-то посвящал его в планы с похищением.

— Видишь? — Реборн встряхивает мобильником перед лицом Бовино. — Савада про тебя забыл, у него новая игрушка. Как там это, по-вашему, по-семейному, называется?

Бовино нервно сглатывает и дергает пристегнутой рукой, чтобы смахнуть пот.

— Если я скажу, где могут держать девушку, вы позволите поговорить с Цунаеши? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.

— Давай, — кивает Бьянки. — У нас остался номер. Ты говоришь, где девушка, мы — связываем тебя с Савадой.

Она соглашается слишком быстро, и Реборн видит, как лицо Бовино дергается.

— Погодите, откуда мне знать, что вы не лжете? Если я расскажу что-нибудь, а вы просто оставите меня здесь? Как я могу верить…

А если Бовино начал сомневаться, его нужно додавить.

— Так, все, уходим, — Реборн отворачивается и медленно идет к дверям. — У нас есть зацепки, найдем Саваду и Миуру сами.

— Послушай, есть такая вещь, как сделка со следствием, — торопливо начинает Бьянки. Роль «хорошего копа» на ней. — Ты рассказываешь, куда могли забрать Миуру Хару, а я гарантирую, — она оборачивается на Реборна, — что мы звоним Саваде и даем вам поговорить.

— Уходим, — повышает голос Реборн. — Выясним и без него.

Бовино будто подбрасывает.

— Подождите! Заброшенный склад «Белый маяк»! На другом конце города, в промышленном районе! — он почти кричит и дергается вместе с больничной койкой. — Дайте поговорить с Цунаеши!

— Пробил, — тут же отчитывается Гокудера, поднимая голову от экрана телефона. — Адрес есть. Полтора часа езды — и мы на месте.

Реборн стягивает перчатки и бросает их на железный столик с лекарствами у дверей.

— Выезжаем.

Дикий вопль Бовино Ламбо они слышат даже в коридоре.

— Я еду в штаб и поднимаю спецназ и местную полицию, вы — к складу. Постарайтесь остаться незамеченными, внутрь без поддержки — ни ногой, — предупреждает Бьянки. — Без лишнего геройства, ладно? Хаято, Реборн-сан?

— Не с моим сердцем, — бурчит Реборн и уходит вперед.

— Вы уверены, что Миура находится там? — спрашивает Гокудера, когда нагоняет его у машины.

— Дело в книге Савады: он ее писал под впечатлением от незаконченного «Маяка» По. Савада зациклен на этом — завершить начатое. У него осталось три незаконченных дела: Сасагава Кеко и спасенная вами Миура Хару.

— А последнее? — Гокудера заводит двигатель и оборачивается к Реборну.

— Разобраться с теми, кого он винит в своем поражении. Например, со мной.

До склада они доезжают без разговоров: Гокудера торопится, смотрит на дорогу и постоянно ругается сквозь зубы. Дело идет к вечеру, улицы заполняются машинами, весь город встает в пробки. Приходится срезать дворами и узкими полутемными переездами.

— Ждем прибытия спецназа? — спрашивает Гокудера, паркуясь неподалеку от главных ворот.

Телефон Реборна снова оживает.

— …или уже нет.

— Вы очень быстро приехали, — в трубке слышно эхо, расходящееся от голоса Савады. — Ламбо все рассказал или додумались сами?

Гокудера делает большие глаза, указывая на склад, и Реборн кивает.

— Девушка у тебя?

— Как невежливо, Реборн-сан. Эта ваша западная прямота, — Савада вздыхает. — Да, она здесь, со мной, хотите послушать?

Они слушают: крики, лепет и плач.

Реборн стискивает зубы.

— Все-таки здорово, что вы здесь. Я так скучал, — по голосу кажется, Савада доволен. — И очень хорошо, что ваши друзья не успели испортить нам все веселье. Присоединяйтесь, Реборн-сан, зачем ждать остальных? Вас двоих вполне достаточно.

Они с Гокудерой переглядываются.

— Не пытайтесь дурить, я жду. Нам тут многое нужно обсудить.

Склад изнутри в таком же состоянии, что и дом Бовино: заброшен, давно никого не было, кучи пыльного хлама и полная темень. Секции хранения отделены перегородками, кое-где из-за проломов в крыше светлее, чем в других частях.

Реборн пускает Гокудеру с фонариком и пистолетом вперед. О кобуре за поясом, под пиджаком, он ему так и не говорит.

На складе тихо. В ушах стучит кровь, слышно только их дыхание и нарастающие крики Миуры Хару — Реборн с Гокудерой идут на звук.

Кардиостимулятор работает на пределе, слюна во рту вязкая, и Реборн с трудом сглатывает. Эта чертова слабость тоже не вовремя.

Они выходят в слабо освещенную комнатушку с длинным деревянным столом посередине. Пустым, кроме плеера, проигрывающего запись с криками.

Гокудера опускает пистолет, возвращая его в кобуру, и подходит ближе.

— Вот ублюдок, — он сплевывает и отключает проигрывание. — Все это время ее тут даже не…

Миура Хару выступает из темного прохода за его спиной, с размаху заезжая развернувшемуся на звук Гокудере обломком деревяшки по лицу. Он отшатывается в сторону и падает, оглушенный.

Реборн успевает выхватить пистолет и выстрелить несколько раз прежде, чем Миура снова замахивается.

А потом его самого вырубают со спины сильным ударом в затылок.

Реборн приходит в себя на столе, со связанными руками и ногами. И Савадой, сидящим рядом, на самом краю столешницы: он такой же мелкий, хилый. И лицо молодое — только морщин немного прибавилось.

Реборну как никогда хочется заехать по этому лицу со всей силы и что-нибудь Саваде сломать.

Желательно, все.

Воздух вокруг него наполнен пылью, и в свете лампы под потолком она похожа на маленькие огоньки.

— Вот мы и увиделись, Реборн-сан, — Савада Цунаеши улыбается, наклоняясь ниже. — Столько времени прошло. Все эти восемь лет, — ненадолго лицо его искажается гримасой, но он справляется с собой. — Я про вас постоянно вспоминал.

Проигрывать он не умеет.

Реборн выворачивает шею, оглядывая комнату: Гокудера в углу, тоже связанный, с огромным кровоподтеком на лице. Его держит на прицеле высокий мужчина в униформе полицейского.

Труп Миуры Хару так и остался лежать рядом со столом.

Савада перехватывает его взгляд.

— Да, неудачно с ней получилось. Но кто же знал, что у вас останется пистолет? Жаль Хару, она была такой хорошей девочкой. Еще со школы. Умела все сделать, как надо, — Савада щурится. — А вы ее пристрелили. Но это тоже хорошо, Реборн-сан: вы возвращаетесь в форму. Как раз то, что нужно.

Он спрыгивает со стола и отходит в коридор. А потом возвращается с пакетом.

— Я хочу написать новую книгу, — сообщает Савада. — Без заимствования идей, целиком и полностью мою, гораздо лучше предыдущей. Уверен, она будет иметь успех. Но для книги мне нужен главный герой. Достойнейший. И я выбрал вас, — он ненадолго замолкает, будто задумавшись. — Знаете, это все действительно благодаря вам. Честно.

Савада опускает пакет рядом со столом, а сам снова наклоняется над Реборном.

— Я тогда не знал, что со всем этим делать: ваше расследование, куча агентов безопасности вокруг, все что-то выискивают, следят за каждым шагом… И тогда мне пришла в голову отличная идея. Только вдумайтесь, какая завязка для сюжета: доблестный защитник правопорядка и главный злодей всей книги — вместе.

Он прижимается ко рту Реборна: только губы к губам, очень целомудренно.

Очень продуманно, потому что так Реборн собирался откусить ему язык, но пришлось ограничиться разодранной губой.

Савада отстраняется и еще некоторое время гоняет кровь туда-сюда, будто полощет рот после зубной пасты.

А потом сглатывает.

— Да, определенно, отличная завязка.

Он достает из пакета длинные красные брусья.

— Я говорил вам: кроме сюжета, нужен еще и интересный, сильный главный герой. А что делает героя сильным? Новые испытания. И я знаю, чем вас можно испытать, — он проводит рукой по лицу Реборна, а потом расстегивает на нем рубашку и хлопает по выступу под кожей, на месте, где встроен кардиостимулятор. — Магнитные поля и все такое, для вашего слабого сердца это очень опасная штука. Нарушает работу кардиостимулятора.

Он выкладывает бруски один за другим на грудь Реборну и приклеивает их изолентой.

— Давайте-ка проверим вашу удачу на прочность. Уже чувствуете? Холодок по телу, пальцы немеют, в висках стучит. Интересные ощущения, да? — Савада смотрит на Реборна с пониманием, бесконечным терпением.

Открыто и тепло.

Так же, как смотрел раньше. Гребаные восемь лет назад, когда подставлялся и лез к нему сам.

Реборн тогда собирался уехать после расследования обратно в Италию и послать к черту навязчивого Саваду с кафедры западной литературы.

— У вас очень трудная работа, — говорил он, с восхищением заглядывая Реборну в глаза. — Вы как герой романа, Реборн-сан, честное слово… Не то, что я. Почти никчемный. Наверное, вы очень одиноки. 

Как следует врезать Саваде и переломать все кости хотелось уже тогда.

— Как печально, — качает головой Савада. — Вы столько для меня сделали, Реборн-сан, практически всего меня. За эти восемь лет я усвоил отличный урок благодаря вам. Я многому научился за это время, а вы сами этого даже не понимаете. Но ничего. Достаточно знать одно: вы живы только потому, что я вам очень обязан. Ну и как-то неразумно упускать такой сюжет.

Савада снова присаживается на стол рядом с Реборном и продолжает:

— Так что же вы будете делать дальше, Реборн-сан? Думаете, дождетесь спецназа и своих друзей? Только у них в штабе найдется, чем заняться. Например, внезапными убийствами на улице. Представляете, человек в маске подбегает, обливает бензином, поджигает — и уходит. Какая жуть, нелегко быть литературным критиком.

Савада хлопает его по щеке. Реборн его руку почти не чувствует. Он успевает заметить, как странно дергается Гокудера в углу.

В глазах все расплывается, тело деревенеет, но что-то еще держит. То, чего не было все этим восемь лет, но вернулось вместе с Савадой: пылающий ком в груди.

То, благодаря чему Реборн выживал раз за разом, что вытягивало его изо всех передряг.

— Что, нравится чувствовать власть, да? — с трудом произносит он, растягивая губы в издевательской ухмылке.

Савада только качает головой в ответ. Тусклая лампа под потолком раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Или это Реборну только кажется — комната плывет, колеблется, как в морскую качку.

Да даже если и кажется, он не сдастся. Живой греющий ком внутри — цель, Савада — не отпустит.

— У вас уже пальцы синеют, — между делом сообщает Савада, развязывая Реборну руки. — Без кардиостимулятора дела плохи, да? Приятно знать, что эта глава осталась за мной. Вы же понимаете, Реборн-сан, положительный герой не должен побеждать постоянно, иначе станет неинтересно читать.

— Ты не доберешься до Сасагавы.

Язык едва ворочается, Реборн говорит неразборчиво. В глазах темнеет, а в ушах звенит: звук то нарастает, то ослабевает.

Как сирена.

— Это мы посмотрим. В конце концов, за мной идет целая семья. И у нас очень серьезные планы.

Реборн уже не видит Саваду, только слышит, как отдаляется его голос.

А потом что-то над ним хлопает, стол переворачивается, и Реборн скатывается на пол. Когда через некоторое время он приходит в себя, оказывается, что Гокудера прислонил его спиной к перевернутой на бок столешнице и хлещет по щекам.

Магниты валяются рядом на полу.

Вокруг топот, помещения проверяет вооруженный спецназ. Реборн краем глаза замечает Бьянки, командующую оцепить склад. Все расходятся исполнять приказы, и в комнате остаются только он и Гокудера.

— Ушел? — с трудом справляясь с одышкой, спрашивает Реборн.

Перед глазами все еще двоится, но постепенно становится легче. Гокудера подает ему бутылку минералки — из сумки Реборна.

— Из машины забрал, — виновато признается он. — Пока все тут бегали, а вы без сознания лежали… Ну и живучий же вы, Реборн-сан, сэр. Как хорошо, что дотянули до прибытия остальных.

Реборн делает несколько глотков. Потом пытается встать, но на ногах держаться трудно: кардиостимулятор медленно восстанавливает работу — и он опускается на пол.

— Савада ушел. Ямамото Такеши взяли, будут допрашивать. Я его подстрелил.

Гокудера пытается ухмыльнуться, но лицо перекашивает от боли — всю его правую сторону раздуло наливающимся синяком.

— Так вот, пока мы тут торчали, на сервера штаба пытались совершить атаку — выясняли, где хранятся данные по Сасагаве Кеко. Пока не понятно, как глубоко отследили сигнал, но связь положили полностью. Так что Сасагаву на всякий случай придется перевезти в другое место. Я поеду — тут вроде как оценили мой вклад в расследование и все такое, поэтому решили допустить к ее перевозке. А вы лучше возвращайтесь с Бьянки в штаб, после такой ночки нужно отдохнуть.

Что-то в его словах цепляет, но голова еще мутная, и Реборн сразу не соображает, что именно.

— Да, еще кое-что. Вам тут звонили из больницы, простите, что я ответил. Бовино совершил самоубийство. Сожрал кусок бинта, которым ему плечо перетянули и подавился. Вот придурок, так из-за Цунаеши переживал… Ваш телефон.

Гокудера опускает мобильный в нагрудный карман рубашки Реборна. Кажется, трубка тяжелее обычного.

— Подожди, — говорить еще трудно. — Ямамото Такеши… как…

— О, вы поняли, — вздыхает Гокудера.

А потом прилепляет обратно пару магнитов.

— А до остальных так и не дошло. Цунаеши был прав: главное — завоевать расположение, показать, что мы одно целое — и люди на все закроют глаза. Жаль, сестра этого не понимает, — он снова вздыхает. — Вы не беспокойтесь, Реборн-сан, пара магнитов и снотворное в бутылке вас не убьют. Цунаеши бы мне такое не простил. Просто нехорошо будет, если вы дернетесь раньше времени — у Цунаеши все расписано по минутам. Видите ли, мы люди серьезные, не дети уже. И не в игрушки тут играем.

Он хлопает Реборна по плечу.

— Ну, счастливо оставаться. Помните: мы люди Савады и мы повсюду. И обязательно вас достанем.

Он машет рукой на прощание — у Реборна перед глазами мелькает черное солнце, лампа под потолком опять раскачивается, вокруг все темнеет, — и выходит.

Черное солнце в грозовом небе.

Больше никаких игр. Все по-настоящему.


End file.
